Shadow of the Storm
'Quest info' Difficulty: 'Intermediate Length: Medium Required skills: Crafting lvl 30 Required quests: Demon Slayer & The Golem Monsters: Defeat a lvl 100 demon, Argith Naar Startpoint: Speak to Father Reen in Al-Kharid Items needed: *empty vial *Pestle and Mortar *Silver bar *Silverlight (obtainable during the quest) *Waterskin (a couple will do) *3x Black Clothing item ex. Black Mystic Robes, Black D'hide, Priest gown (bottom), Priest gown (bottom), Shade Robes, Black Armor , Mime boots, Black cape. 'Starting the Quest Speak to Father Reen Father Reen can be found just south of the Bank in Al-Khari. He'll tell you he is looking for you, say it is you. If you still have Silverlight he will say he believes you still have it; if you do not have it anymore he will ask you if you recognise the Sword while he gives you a new one. He'll tell you that he has an urgent job for you that only can be done with the Silverlight Sword. He and his partner Father Badden have been observing the Dark wizard Denath and they think that he is going to use the old city in the desert Uzer to summon the powerful demon Argith Naar. He wants you to wait untill Denath summons the demon and then kill it. But for now he wants you to go straight away to see Father Badden in Uzer. 'Joining the group' Take a carpet ride if you can, if not walk east over the birdge and further east to get to Uzer . Father Badden tells you the best position to kill the demon is to infiltrate in the group that is summoning him.Go inside the Ruins and go north to find Evil Dave. Speak with him and tell him you want to join his group. Unfortunately you don't look evil to him and are not allowed in. Go back to the south-eastern corner of the Ruins and grab a Black mushroom from the floor. Use your Pestle and mortar on it while having the Empty vial in your Inventory to make some Black Mushroom ink Now use the Black Mushroom ink on the SilverlighttodyeitBlack. Put on 3 Black items of Clothing without mixing Robes with Armour and talk to Evil Dave again. He will guide you into the Throne Room to see Denath. Denath will give you the incantation, which is differnt for each player, and tell you you will have to see the person that holds the demonic sigil mould. Speak to Jennifer to obtain the ,demonic sigil mould then return to Al-Kharid. 'Preparing the incantation' Get a Silver bar from the Bank and use that on the Furnace to make a Demonic Sigil. Now is also the time to get Armour and a weapon out to kill the demon with. From now on you will not need to put Black Clothes on anymore to be able to enter the Throne Room. Return to Uzer and into the Ruins. Speak with Matthew and ask him what happened to Jozef. Matthew will tell you Jozef read a Book that Denath kept from him, then ran off. He must have hidden the Book somewhere near. Go outside and speak with the Clay Golem. Ask him if he saw what happened last night and he will tell you he saw one person run out, hide the book and get killed by another person. Unfortunately he doesn't remember what Kiln he hid the Book in. There are 4 Kilns, three of them right around the Ruin and one north of the Carpet stop. Look into the Kilns till you find the Demonic Tome. Once you found the Demonic Tome return to Matthew. 'Incantation' After talking to him, Denath will tell you it's time for the ritual. Take your place in the circle then click your Demonic Sigil to start chanting. Say the incantation Denath gave you before and a cutscene will follow in which Denath disappears through the middle of the circle. His disciples notice the portal closing, get scared and run out. Matthew tries to stop them but doesn't succeed. He wants you to go after them to bring them back so you can say the incantation again but backwards now. Leave through the portal to watch Tanya get killed by ghosts. Pick up her Demonic Sigil. Go south a little to find Eric covered with heavy rocks and Evil Dave standing next to him. Speak with Evil Dave who will give Eric's Sigil to you after you tell him he should return into the Throne room. Go outside and convince the Monks to take part in the Ritual as you need 8 people to chant. Talk to the golem but he is programmed to never summon a demon, so go inside the Ruins again, take the Strange Impliment and go back to the golem. Use the Implement on the golem to reprogram him and he will now follow. Go back inside and through the portal into the Throne Room. Speak with Matthew to start the reversed incantation. 'Reversed Incantation' Take your place in the circle again and click your Demonic Sigil to start the incantation. Make sure you say it in reversed order and the demon will be summoned. Argith Naar will use both Melle and Magic attacks. Figth the demon utill he has no hp left, or very few, then quickly change to your Silverlight to kill him off. The last blow will have to be with the Silverlight Sword no matter what if not he just won't die. As he dies and you remove Darklight from your hand, you will feel the strength run through your arm and you will get the choice to put 10,000 xp points on any of the combat skills: Attack, Strength , Defence , Ranged , Magic or Hitpoints. Make your choice and you will have finished the quest. Category:Quests